Carinhoso
by Paula Marques
Summary: Quem seria capaz de ocupar de verdade um lugar no coração do cavaleiros mais formoso do santuário?
1. Default Chapter

Mal amanhecera, mas da casa de peixes já podia-se ver os primeiros raios de sol se formarem no céu, formando um jogo lindo de cores laranja e amarelo enquanto o rei sol mais uma vez surgia no céu exibindo com altivez, toda a sua majestade.  
  
O sueco de pele alva e sedosos cabelos azul piscina, ainda não tinha acordado completamente, porém já podia sentir as mãos firmes o puxando pela cintura fazendo-o virar para o corpo do companheiro que estava ao lado, e encontrar os dois olhos azuis dele, que pareciam estar prontos para devora- lo.  
  
- Bom Giournno – Diz o sorridente Máscara da Morte puxando-lhe para um beijo.  
  
Peixes adorava acordar assim, sentindo-se endeusado por sua beleza, sentindo que com ela ganhava o homem ou a mulher que quisesse, que ele fora abençoado pelos deuses por sua beleza, sedução e poder de conquista. E uma noite como a que passou, era a prova disso, tivera prazer e diversão, tudo isso muito bem acompanhado - E muito bem acompanhado pensava o sueco enquanto recebia um caloroso e sedutor beijo, digno de um bom amante latino, Ah, como era bom estar acompanhado daquele moreno italiano, ele realmente sabia como tornar uma noite digna de elogios do homem mais formoso do santuário.  
  
Mais um momento de luxúria e prazer, e mais uma vez, "mais um" amante se veste, o elogia, diz Ter sido inesquecível (e realmente foi), e com um sorriso de satisfação se vira e vai embora, com a esperança de Ter agradado e quem sabe, ser chamado de volta para mais uma noite como aquela.  
  
Passada a euforia, o sueco se levanta calmamente, veste um kimono cor de vinho, se dirige até aonde seria o banheiro da casa de peixes, lá as servas já haviam preparado o banho do jeito que ele gostava, água morna, sais de banho, óleos aromáticos e a enorme banheira (não tão grande quanto a verdadeira piscina que saga gostava de banhar-se quando era o grande mestre) cheia de pétalas de rosas.  
  
Ele tira o kimono e entra calmamente na banheira encostando a cabeça em um encosto acolchoado, fechando os olhos e deixando que uma das servas lhe massagease os ombros e uma outra os pés.  
  
Afrodite, o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes, o mais belo e formoso do cavaleiros, aquele que poderia Ter o homem ou a mulher que quisesse naquele santuário. E realmente teve, já tinha até perdido a conta de quantos (as) amantes já tivera, fora aqueles (las) que ele não considerava como amantes, aquelas servas por exemplo, ele sequer sabe o nome delas e sequer se lembra com quantas delas já se deitou.  
  
Passou o tempo em que Afrodite de peixes se contentava com aquilo, sexo por sexo, passou o tempo em que aquilo tinha algum sentido, por um momento o sueco começa a se sentir completamente vazio por dentro... Que estranho, por que eu estou me sentindo assim, eu deveria estar satisfeito, Carlo ontem a noite foi simplesmente..... demais!!!!.... mas.... não... eu não estou... eu estou... eu me sinto... vazio." Mas qual era a graça de Ter um italiano bonito, e "só' bonito?...cadê o "algo a mais"... "Aquilo" que torna alguém realmente especial?... qual era a graça de Ter alguém bonito só para sexo?... Tudo bem, todos gostam de se divertir um pouco, mas daí a viver o resto da vida assim?... e quando envelhecer... ficar sozinho...  
  
Ao sair do banho, enxugar-se, vestir-se novamente com o seu kimono de seda e escovar os dentes, Afrodite volta para o seu quarto e se senta enfrente a sua enorme penteadeira, toda em jacarandá, no estilo barroco e na sua frente um enorme e maravilhoso espelho. Depois de pentear-se, ele olha para cada um de seus cremes e loções francesas, varre toda a penteadeira com os olhos a procura de algo, algo que ele não acha de jeito nenhum, afinal para que toda aquela parafernália, será que todo aquele ritual e embelezar-se finalmente perdera a graça?... Será que também não havia mais sentido algum naquilo?  
  
Ele já era belo, o mais belo de todos, porque ficar alí tentando deixar aquilo que já era belo mais belo ainda?... qual seria o objetivo? Afrodite decide apenas passar uma colônia (tá tá certo!!!!! não era uma "simples" colônia, era uma colônia francesa caríssima), ele se olha novamente no espelho e pensa Formoso?!?!...Claro que sim.... mais que todos os outros.... mas... e daí?  
  
Depois de vestir-se e tomar o seu café da manhã, ele se senta em um bando no meio do seu lindo jardim e se flagra pensando, que talvez, a vida fosse mais do que aquilo, que talvez exista "algo" maior, uma outra vida, mais atraente do que ficar trocando de amantes como que troca de roupa, levar um italiano gostoso para a cama e no dia seguinte não sentir a menor vontade de te-lo mais por perto... conquistar e depois jogar fora... encantar com a beleza e delicadeza aparente de uma rosa, para depois repeli-los e as vezes até feri-los usando os seus espinhos.  
  
Seria alguém capaz de chegar até aquele coração, e toca-lo de tal forma que ele se senti-se em plenitude, preenchido... menos só... menos vazio.  
  
Droga... desde quando eu penso nessas coisas... eu não fui feito para me prender a uma pessoa só..... seria um desperdício da minha beleza. Eu Afrodite de peixes, devo apenas desfrutar dos prazeres da vida, da minha formosura... ao contrário dos outros regidos pelo signo de peixes, eu NUNCA fui sonhador, e NUNCA fui sensível...muito pelo contrário   
  
De onde está ele pode observar boa parte do pátio da casa de Aquário, e lá ele vê um casal mais do que apaixonado, Milo e Kamus os beijos, um brincando com o outro fazendo-lhe cócegas.  
  
Aqueles dois já estavam juntos a tanto tempo que Afrodite nem lembra desde quando ao certo... Acho que desde sempre....  
  
Por um momento o cavaleiro de peixes se flagra imaginando como seria Ter um grande amor, um amor de verdade, pertencer a uma pessoa só, assim como essa pessoa pertencer só a ele... tal como Milo e Kamus, anos juntos... e parece que o amor nunca acaba. O que é isso???? eu nunca acreditei no amor, Milo e Kamus vivem de uma ilusão, um conto de fadas....coisa de gente estúpida ...- depois de um tempo -.... Mas seria tão bom se o amor existisse e melhor ainda... se ele acontecesse para mim também  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
P.S. Eu gostaria de agradecer a Mukuro, a muito tempo que eu venho querendo fazer uma fic com o Deba, eu adoro ele.... más eu não tinha bem certeza do "que" eu faria com ele.... e a minha querida Mukuro me deu toda a idéia.....  
  
Outra coisa, eu não ia escrever essa fic agora eu ia terminar a fic "Entre o céu e o inferno"... mas o Chuchumaru esta em provas e tals, então a gente so deve retomar a fic na Segunda feira... enfim.... eu não agüentei esperar... eu estou de férias mesmo então eu dou conta de fazer duas fics sem problema.....  
  
Bom vocês já devem adivinhar q eu vou ficar muito feliz com as reviews de vocês não é??? Então comentem a vontade.... e beijinhos pro cs!!!!!! 


	2. cap II

- Senhor, o que deseja para o almoço? – Perguntava a serva  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar com isso hoje, é aniversario do Aldebaran, todos os cavaleiros de ouro vão almoçar com ele hoje. – Respondia friamente o cavaleiro de peixes, ele não parecia estar muito afim de ir, não que ele não quisesse homenagear o companheiro, o problema não era esse, o problema era que peixes não se conformava em Ter que experimentar essa tal de "Feijoada".  
  
E realmente não tinha escapatória, todos sabiam que ele não era vegetariano, então ele sequer tinha uma desculpa para ficar em um canto, chupando laranja junto com o Shaka.  
  
Afrodite revirava os olhos e fazia cara de enfardo ao se lembrar que iria Ter que comer um prato tão popular, inventado por reles escravos que não sabiam apreciar o sabor de uma boa cozinha, seu estômago revirava só de lembrar da receita.... Arrrrggggg, todos aqueles restos de porco  
  
De frente para o espelho, ele dá uma checada nos últimos detalhes de sua roupa, tudo bem que ia ser uma coisa bem simples e informal, ninguém ia muito arrumado, mas afinal de contas Afrodite de Peixes não era "Ninguém". Se arrumou impecavelmente bem, como sempre, porém dessa vez não exagerou muito, uma que ele misteriosamente, não estava com tanta vontade de ficar se arrumado, porém existe uma coisa chamada "Força do Hábito"..., por fim ele se apresentava com uma calça bege, uma camisa azul claro com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo e calçando um, dos seus inúmeros pares de mocassins italianos.  
  
Definitivamente.... eu sou lindo - Pensa Afrodite dando uma ultima olhada no espelho. Põe os óculos escuros, pega o presente e sai de casa.  
  
Ao chegar na casa de Touro, Afrodite já pode ver todos sentados a enorme mesa que estava ao ar livre, todos conversavam falavam alto enquanto comiam e bebiam todos os petiscos e bebidas que eram oferecidos pelos servos.  
  
-Afrodite... como sempre o ultimo a chegar – Diz Mú  
  
- E como sempre a festa nunca esta completa enquanto eu não chegar – Diz o sorridente Afrodite tirando os óculos escuros e o colocando no bolso da camisa, sempre de nariz empinado – ...aonde esta o Deba?  
  
Mú aponta para o outro lado, aonde se encontrava o aniversariante bem afastado brincando com uma menininha do vestidinho bem maltrapilho, Afrodite se despede brevemente de todos com em beijinho e um discreto aceno com a mão – Já volto.  
  
Ele se dirige calmamente até o cavaleiro de Touro que não percebe a sua chegada por estar muito entretido com a menininha rodando-a para um lado, depois para o outro enquanto ela ficava maravilhada ao ver a barra do seu vestidinho puído se levantar e também girar igual a saia de uma bailarina.  
  
- Aldebaran?!  
  
- Dido..... nossa chegou até que enfim – diz Aldebaran abrindo o seu tradicional sorriso largo, depois parando de rodar a garotinha – Princesa, o tio vai falar com um amigo tá bom? Vai lá ficar com a sua mãe...diga que ela já pode ir – Aldebaran agacha no chão para receber um beijo da menininha, que teve que ficar na ponta dos pés e se esticar bem para alcança-lo, mesmo ele estando praticamente de joelhos.  
  
- Quem é? – Diz afrodite se referindo a garota que já saíra correndo e sumira dentro da casa de touro.  
  
- Ah é a filha de uma serva.  
  
- Aldebaran... – Peixe solta um sorriso – Pelo amor de Zeus, você deixa os empregados ficarem trazendo os filhos para cá, eu vou logo te avisando, esse pessoal se você dá a mão eles te puxam todo o braço, daqui a pouco isso aqui vira pensão... vai baixar irmão, primo, cachorro, papagaio....se bobear até uma tia varizenta...  
  
Aldebaran solta uma gargalhada achando a metidez do amigo como sempre muito divertida – Dido...não seja tão rabugento, a mãe dela é brasileira, é ela que fez a feijoada, mas a garotinha teve febre ontem e a mãe ficou receosa de deixa-la sozinha em casa, foi só isso, eu já até mandei dispensar a moça, não se preocupe, isso não acontece sempre até porque isso aqui não é lugar para crianças, mesmo que sejam tempos de paz.  
  
- Humf – Afrotite dá de ombros e revira os olhos – Ai ai.... bom vamos falar do que interessa....Feliz aniversário Deba – Diz Afrodite bem sorridente abrindo os braços para Aldebaran o abraçar...  
  
- Obrigado, que bom que você veio amigo – Responde o cavaleiro de touro enquanto abraça Afrodite e esse lhe dava uns tapinhas nas costas.  
  
Depois do breve abraço, Afrodite entrega uma pequeno embrulho para Aldebaran -  
  
Toma... é só uma lembrancinha...  
  
- Obaaaaaaaaaa... presente – diz Aldebaran bem animado pegando a caixinha – Não precisava se incomodar...  
  
- Mas que incomodo o que Aldebaran, não foi incomodo nenhum, agora abra logo e me diga se gostou...  
  
- Um perfumeeee – diz o Taurino enquanto abria a tampa do frasco e o cheirava – Obrigado Dido... é muito bom... adorei...  
  
- Oh sim, você há de convir que eu "sempre" acerto, aliás, eu tenho uma gosto excelente para esse tipo de coisa... – Diz Afrodite olhando para o alto e se fazendo de "expert" em perfumes e arrancando gostosas risadas do taurino com a sua piada. Embora não fosse assim "bem" uma piada, embora peixes estivesse brincando, todos sabiam que ele realmente tinha um gosto muito bom.  
  
- Tá bom ... agora vamos para a mesa, que eu só fiquei esperando o ultimo convidado chegar para me servir também, anda logo que eu detesto comida fria...  
  
- Claro – diz Afrodite ainda sorridente, porém por dentro ele podia sentir o seu estômago embrulhar, o seu receio em relação a comida era muito grande.  
  
Ao sentar à mesa juntos aos outros cavaleiros de ouro, Afrodite não pode deixar de perceber que era insistentemente observado por Carlo, que estava do outro lado da mesa, porém peixes não estava preocupado com isso, tinha coisas mais sérias para se preocupar, com o seu estômago por exemplo...  
  
Ele para e observa cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro que estavam ali, nenhum parecia reclamar, até Shaka estava comendo.... espera aí.....Shaka?????  
  
- Shaka, você não era vegetariano? Pergunta Afrodite.  
  
- Era não. Eu sou.... – Responde virgem como na maioria das vezes, de olhos fechados – Deixe-me explicar Peixes.... isso daqui é apenas... arroz... e couve refogada com alho, mais tarde eu vou chupar umas laranjinhas...  
  
Couve....? ai meu deus... ainda tem esse monte de mato aí - Pensava Peixes quando de repente sentiu um cheiro... uma aroma... Zeus... esse cheiro ... ...Afrodite se vira para ver de onde vinha aquele cheirinho tão bom, quando se depara com uma serva carregando uma panela de pedra, ela a coloca no centro da mesa e retira a tampa, Afrodite fica estático olhando para aquela panela que soltava aquela fumacinha e aquele aroma..... Oh céus...então é isso?... bom... pelo menos o cheiro não é ruim  
  
- Até que enfim heim – Diz Aioria – Essa daí demorou...  
  
- Eh, eu já estava achando que tinha acabado – Diz Milo...  
  
Humf... porque esses daí sempre se comportam como um bando de mortos de fome, sempre os dois mais gulosos, nem o Aldebaran com todo aquele tamanho enche tanto o "Bucho" de comida como esses dois...... mas afinal.... se eles estão assim... é porque... isso é bom???  
  
- Ei, passa logo isso para cá – Diz Mú também bastante sorridente  
  
Até o Mú!!!!!  
  
- Er... que bom que você gostou Mú... – diz Aldebaran meio sem graça, logo depois Mú também cora um pouco, e isso é claro jamais passaria desapercebido pelo sempre atento Afrodite de Peixes.  
  
Após pegar o prato que Shura acabara de por mais um pouco da feijoada, já que ele era o que ficou bem de frente para a panela, Mú ainda meio vermelho desviando o olhar do de Aldebaran, senta-se novamente no seu lugar e começa a comer com a cabeça baixa, como o ariano queria se um avestruz para poder cavar um buraco e por a cabeça dentro todas as vezes que o touro o olhava daquele jeito.  
  
E Aldebaran por sua vez, estava mais sem graça ainda, para não dizer "Triste", quantas vezes ele já repetiu para sí mesmo que ele não devia fazer isso, que ele nunca teria chances com o cavaleiro de Aries, que para este, ele nunca passaria de um amigo. Mas não adianta, era mais forte do que ele, e por final acabava deixando o Mú sem graça e também se decepcionando cada vez mais, era como se levasse um golpe no peito, todas as vezes que o Ariano o olhava daquele jeito e tentava se esquivar.  
  
Mas hoje não era dia de ficar triste, o touro nunca foi de se deixar abater, fazendo o possível para espantar aquela "coisinha chamada tristeza" para bem longe dalí, Aldebaran força um sorriso e pergunta para Afrodite..  
  
- E aí Dido... gostou?  
  
Afrodite arregala os olhos, ele ainda nem experimentou e agora esta alí sob o olhar de expectativa do cavaleiro de touro, enfim, o cheirinho estava bom, a aparência era boa, quer saber... para não ver esse grandão triste bem no dia do aniversario dele... acho que vale a pena o esforço Afrodite dá um garfada e enfia tudo de uma vez na boca – Tá ótimo Deba - hum....espera aí.... até que esse treco é bonzinho mesmo Afrodite da mais uma garfada.... logo logo já estavam todos rindo conversando e Afrodite já estava no seu terceiro prato.  
  
Conforme as horas foram passando, alguns já começaram a ir embora, Kamus já foi carregando o Milo para a casa, o escorpião comeu mais do que ele era capaz de agüentar, ainda por cima uma comida pesada na qual ele não estava acostumado, o resultado foi uma tremenda azia e mal estar. Logo após o Milo e o francês, foi a vez de Shura sair carregando o Aioria que alem de Ter comido mais do que a boca, também bebeu até falar chega, estando agora quase dormindo e dizendo coisas incompreensíveis enquanto era carregado pelo espanhol. Não demorou a foram todos saindo, Saga saiu com o seu irmão Kanon, Shaka também foi embora, chegou ao ponto que só restaram, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Mú e Máscara da Morte...  
  
- Nossa você estava mesmo com fome heim Dido... – Diz Mascara da Morte lançando o seu melhor sorriso para Afrodite...  
  
- Hum... é verdade – Diz Afrodite sem dar muita importância, nem percebera que já estava todo esparramado na cadeira, e que perdera toda a sua "Pose" estando agora completamente descontraído, como se fosse uma criança enquanto chupava uma laranja, aliás ele nem percebera que Carlo estava adorando ver a forma inocente porém sensual com que Peixes chupava a laranja e lambia os dedos, o italiano nunca tinha visto Afrodite assim antes.  
  
- Bom Aldebaran, eu já vou indo também....... – Diz Mú  
  
-Más já?...Droga!!! Cala essa boca Aldebaran  
  
-É..eu..eu tenho muitas armaduras me esperando, além do mais eu devo ir para Jamiel antes do anoitecer....  
  
- Oh, você vai para Jamiel? – O touro não consegue disfarçar sua cara de decepção  
  
- Ora Deba, você sabia, eu contei para voce semana passada esqueceu?  
  
- Er.... acho que foi isso - Eu e a minha boca grande - Bom, boa viagem então  
  
Os dois se levantam da mesa, se abraçam e se despedem, o taurino fica com o olhar perdido observando o cavaleiro de Áries descendo as escadas até a sua casa.  
  
- Bom Dido, você também vai sair agora....eh... a gente pode ir junto...eu... – Carlo é interrompido com um...  
  
-Não!!!!!! – rebate Afrodite sem deixa-lo terminar de falar  
  
- Porque não?  
  
- Ora... porque...porque.....- cruzes, que mala!!!! O que eu faço agora? como ele é insistente... parece carrapato - porque...bem eu.....- Afrodite olha para Aldebran – Bem porque eu tenho uma coisa importantíssima para resolver com o Deba....  
  
- Eu o quê? – Aldebaran acorda de seu transe, recebendo um olhar fuzilante de Afrodite – Ohhhhhh... sim, pois é né... ahahaha.. a gente tem que... que resolver.... aquele.. aquele nosso assunto.... muito importante.  
  
- Pois é Carlo..... importantíssimo..... você pode ir, eu fico aqui com o Aldebaran.  
  
Mascara da Morte faz uma cara ainda muito desconfiada, porém ele já estava de saco cheio de tomar foras daquele "peixe", então ele se levanta da mesa e vai embora mal se despedindo do Aldebaran.  
  
Com uma expressão de alívio, Afrodite acompanha Aldebaran ate o interior da casa de Touro, eles sobem calados até o segundo andar da casa, lá Afrodite se esparrama no enorme divã soltando um longo bocejo, enquanto Aldebaran se livrava da camisa e dos sapatos ficando apenas de bermuda enquanto procurava por algo...  
  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Deba, você se importa de eu ficar aqui um pouquinho?, sabe o que é, é tem o chato do Carlo que deve estar por ai me esperando pra me encher o saco, e ahhhhhhhhhh, essa feijoada também me deu um soninho tão bommmmmm – Diz Afrodite completamente esparramado, com os olhos fechados, desafivelando o cinto e abrindo o botão da calça depois coçando displicentemente a barriga por debaixo da camisa.  
  
- Claro Dido, fica a vontade a casa é sua – Dizia Aldebaran engatinhando pelo chão a fora procurando algo que estaria perdido debaixo de algum móvel, ou debaixo que algumas das varias estantes daquele enorme sala...  
  
- Ahhhhhhh.... brigado Deba, você é um anjo – Nisso Afrodite tampa o rosto usando uma almofada – Vou tirar um cochilo então....  
  
Enquanto isso Touro reclamava alguma coisa baixinho – Mas será possível, aonde eu posso Ter enfiado essa merda, mas que droga....  
  
Mesmo Aldebaran resmungando baixo isso estava atrapalhando o "sono de beleza" do cavaleiro de Peixes – Mas que droga Deba...... dá pra fechar a matraca..... – Diz Afrodite rindo, pronto para tacar uma almofada no grandão quando se depara com uma cena tão tão...... desconcertante.  
  
Afrodite via Aldebaran sem camisa apenas com uma bermuda, agachado procurando por algo debaixo de um enorme criado, e "naquela posição"... Afrodite leva ao mão na boca e se flagra observando nada mais nada menos do que o "Cofrinho" do Touro. Peixe cora um pouco.. Meu Zeus..... um cofrinho....ahahaha....  
  
-ACHEI!!!!!! – Diz Aldebaran puxando um par de chinelos de dedo e calçando-os quando percebe que o amigo estava segurando o riso e estando levemente corado – O que foi?  
  
- Nada não Deba pena que eu não tinha uma moedinha aqui... Bom como eu ia dizendo eu vou tirar uma soneca se você não se importa... mas você não parava de fazer barulho – diz Afrodite soltando mais um bocejo q se aconchegando meigamente entre as almofadas...  
  
- É que eu não encontrava os meus chinelos – Responde o sorridente Aldebaran coçando a cabeça  
  
Afrodite da uma passada de olhos no cavaleiro de Touro, alto, faz o estilo "fortão", com essa bermuda que nele fica tão apertada marcando bem as cochas e o bumbum esse bumbum.. hum.. nada mal com aquele chinelinho, dava um ar tão.... largado....ao mesmo tempo tentador Ai ai Deba.... se você tomasse um jeito, fizesse umas pequenas mudanças.... até que não seria de se jogar fora, aposto que até o Mú te olharia com outros olhos - Pensando em inúmeras coisas que poderia mudar no visual do amigo, tanta coisa que ele poderia "tirar" tantas coisas que ele poderia explorar mais, Peixes acaba adormecendo, deixando o Touro com a pulga atrás da orelha...  
  
Eu heim..... o que deu no Dido?..... bom eu vou é tomar o meu banho Aldebaran fecha as pesadas cortinas do enorme salão, tornando o ambiente bem melhor para o cochilo do amigo e depois deixando o cavaleiro de peixes ali, sonhando, ele nem imagina com quem.... isso seria realmente uma surpresa.  
  
Affffff.... mais um capitulo..nem acredito que eu consegui, eh serio, eu já estava pensando em por um anuncio na internet "Procura-se, Inspiração ... esta fugiu a dias e não da noticias. Por favor se alguém ve-la por ai, digam-na que eu a estou procurando desesperadamente"  
  
Ah...... Pipe, não se preocupe, eu entendo a sua angustia..., mas eu vou deixar bem claro para todos os fans do Dido, que ele não vai fazer nenhum papelão, eu jamais faria isso....rsrsrs Podem esperar, não só o Dido como todos vocês vão Ter uma grande e agradável surpresa com o Debinha... 


End file.
